


I’ve Got You Under My Skin

by Lunallic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biker Eren Yeager, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boxer Annie, Boxer Mikasa, Carla is spelled Karla, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Speaks Spanish, Flirty Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Kinks, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi has piercings, Lingerie, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Nipple Piercings, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Protective Eren Yeager, Protectiveness, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Stubborn Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall Eren Yeager, Tattoo Artist Hange, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Eren Yeager, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunallic/pseuds/Lunallic
Summary: Levi Ackerman hadn’t expected his day to turn out like this. He had expected to just tattoo some clients and call it a day. Apparently, the world had other plans for him. When a mysterious friend of Hange’s walked through the shop doors, he knew he was doomed. Especially when the man asked him out on a date. There was one thing Levi knew for certain. Eren Yeager would be the death of him.





	I’ve Got You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read, I'd like to introduce myself! My name is Luna and this is my first fic, so thank you for taking the time to read it! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated! ♡  
> Thank you to Adriene and Sam for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Please consider following my other social media! ♡
> 
> -  
> [Info](https://lunallic.carrd.co/)
> 
> Links for the fic-  
> [Levi’s Tattoo Work 1](https://www.instagram.com/blackveiltattoo/?hl=en) , [Levi’s Tattoo Work 2](https://www.tattoodo.com/p/754147) , [Levi’s Tattoo Work 3](https://pin.it/r7cm32x3cu274b), [Levi’s Tattoo Work 4](https://pin.it/kimtrhsd76j2t4), [Levi’s Tattoos 1](https://pin.it/qvpmqqgxqutg3y), [Levi’s Tattoos 2](https://electrictattoos.tumblr.com/image/170634915181), [Levi’s Tattoos 3](https://tattooblend.com/80-ultra-pretty-tattoos-women-2018/25-111/), [Levi’s Car](https://pin.it/5ebqppaxs24c6r)
> 
> [Eren’s Tattoos 1](https://pin.it/yzpokjfmy5jnx3), [Eren’s Tattoos 2](https://lunallic.carrd.co/), [Eren’s Motorcycle](https://www.ducati.com/ww/en/bikes/monster/monster-821)

It was late in the afternoon when customers first starting filing in, the bell on the door ringing with each push. Hange’s obnoxiously loud music was blaring from the break room, but it could be heard from anywhere in the shop. Hell, even from the outside. I groaned as I got up from behind the counter and slapped down the magazines I’d previously been reading before I was so rudely interrupted. 

_It’s a miracle I haven’t gone deaf yet_ , I thought as I plugged my ears, rushing through the shop so I could turn off that ungodly music. I’d been working with Hange for years. You’d think maybe I could get used to all of her quirks, loud music included. 

“Aw, Levi what’d you do that for?” Hange whined from somewhere within the parlor. I groaned and made my way back to my spot at the counter. I situated myself back onto the uncomfortable wooden stool, completely discarding my magazines in favor of assisting the onslaught of people that rushed through the doors.

A couple of hours later, after setting up more appointments and working on a few clients, my neck and back were absolutely aching. I decided to lounge on the couch in the waiting area. Technically, it’s supposed to be for customers, but if I sat on that stool again I might actually die, and the couches in the back weren’t nearly as comfortable. I deserved this small comfort after hours of work. 

I pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and unlocked it. I scrolled through my social media and checked my email when not even five minutes later that cursed fucking bell rang again. 

I looked up from my phone just as the man closed the door behind him. Hange rose up from her slouched position at the counter and rushed towards the man, enveloping him in a big hug. He had to lean down a bit because- _holy shit is he tall_. Hange was squealing madly as they both hugged each other, but eventually, she let go. 

I sat up from my position on the couch and leaned back casually. This interaction was weird, even for Hange, and understandably, I wanted to see where it went. 

“Eren! I haven’t seen you in forever!” She smacked him gently on his arm, but even if she truly meant to hurt him, I doubt she could. This man was an absolute beast of a man. He looked to be over six feet tall. But it wasn’t just his size that was impressive. 

Whatever god decided that man would walk through our doors was tempting me. He had a deliciously golden tan and was _fucking ripped_. Even more beautiful than his body were his eyes. 

I was completely entranced as I stared into his bright, sea green eyes. They reminded me of the ocean. I’d only been once in my entire life but I could never forget it. My mother and I had gone after we moved to Shiganshina from the slums. It was an experience I was sure I’d never forget, even when I was old and on my deathbed. 

The man let out a deep chuckle. “It hasn’t been _that_ long, Hange,” he rolled his eyes, a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Fine, fine. I’d like you to meet my colleague. Based on the references you’ve shown me, it looks like he’s the guy to do it.”

I stood up and walked a couple of steps forward to Eren. I held out my hand and he took it firmly. His hands were so warm compared to my cold ones. I relished in that heat. 

I cleared my throat and looked back into those green eyes. “Levi Ackerman,” I said, willing my voice to be steady.

The corners of his lips rose, and only then did I notice his dimples. “Eren Yeager. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, his voice velvety and deep. It shook me to my core.

I willed my face into something impassive and gave a nod of acknowledgment. “I see you’re a friend of Hange’s. What do you have in mind for the tattoo?” I asked him, my arms crossed casually. I had to look up to him to see his face, and dear lord, my neck was already aching from hours of working on clients. 

I noticed as I scanned his body that he had multiple tattoos that disappeared under his green T-Shirt. So he was no first timer. I suppose that made my job easier. 

He lifted his shirt to reveal a muscular chest and rippling abs. _Jesus fucking Christ_. “I was thinking of something right here,” he pointed a finger at his left pec. “Just wanting a name is all.” 

It took me a moment to process his words. I couldn’t stop staring at his torso. How many tattoos did this dude have? They were all beautiful, though. They looked tribal, each line thick and swirling across his upper body and arms. 

I arched my eyebrow. “I wouldn’t recommend a partner’s name. I’ve seen too many of those go wrong.” 

He laughed heartily. “No, no- not a partner’s name. I’d never do something so stupid even if I had one. I want my mother’s name.” 

I nodded. “You already sound more sensible than the majority of clients that come through those doors. Come sit and you can show me some of the reference photos. Just let me grab my portfolio. ” I motioned to the couch that I had previously been lounging on. 

I leaped over the counter and ducked behind it, scrounging through numerous papers until I found the black, leather-bound folder. It was thick, filled to the brim with pages of my clients’ tattoos and sketches of mine. I pulled it from the stacks of papers. I’d have to organize those later since Hange never seemed to do it herself. How she managed to run I shop, I didn’t know.

I hopped back over and plopped onto the black leather couch where Eren now sat. I extended the portfolio towards him. He took it readily and sat it down on his lap. I tried not to stare as he flipped through my portfolio. I was confident in my work. I usually didn’t give two shits about what people had to say, so why was this stranger so different? 

His eyes seemed to light up as he scoured the pages, his lips turning upwards. “Amazing. Your work is unique. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He said in awe. 

“So do you have any reference photos? I need to know what kind of lettering you want me to do. I’ll also need your mother's name.” I took out my phone and pulled up the notes app. 

“Sure. I have a few, actually.” He reached out his hand like he was waiting for me to give him something. I stared at him, my brows pinched together in confusion. 

“Her name is spelled weird, so I’ll have to spell it myself. Do you mind?” He asked.

Slowly, I passed my phone over to him. I saw him type a bit before he handed my phone back over to me. Karla, he had typed. He was right. Her name was spelled a bit differently than how you’d usually see it. 

“Photos?” I asked. 

He nodded and pulled out his own phone from his jeans pocket. He faced the screen towards me and showed me a few pictures. The words were thickly lined cursive, but it didn’t look too extravagant.

“Looks doable. I can sketch something up for you and we can set up an appointment for later. Cash up front though.” I told him firmly.

He nodded and brought out his wallet from his back pocket. “How much?”

“Eighty,” I said flatly.

He flipped through the bills in his wallet and handed them over to me. I reached out to grab it, and for a brief second, our fingers touched. I seized the bills and quickly brought my hand back. 

The corners of his lips rose into a smirk. I awkwardly shifted my foot, pocketing the bills into my back pocket. “Ok. I’ll be needing your contact information.” I said, my voice a bit breathy.

“But you already have it, Chiqui.” He said teasingly, his eyes narrowed slyly.

I tilted my head and frowned. When did he give me his contact info? Then it came to me. I hurriedly pulled out my phone and we back to the notes app. I scrolled past the information for Eren’s tattoo, further and further until I reached the end of the note. At the bottom, it had his cell phone number and a message right below it.

_ You’re cute. Let’s go out sometime. _

_ -Eren Yeager  _

I gawked at him as soon as I managed to pry my eyes away from the message. What the actual fuck? I couldn’t stop the heat that rushed to my cheeks as our eyes met. There was a sudden knot in my stomach, and I instantly felt a pit in my stomach. 

I abruptly stood up from my position on the couch. I flexed my toes from within the confines of my combat boots and shoved my quivering hands into my front jeans pocket, all while hoping he didn’t see. “I’ll be sure to contact you about your appointment date.”

I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall just above the couch. I let out a barely audible sigh and swiftly turned away. With a quick pace, I made my way to the break room. I gathered up my things, which wasn’t much at all, just a thermos for my tea and a backpack that had all my essentials in it. I slung my bag over one shoulder and shut the break room door behind me. 

Through the walls, I could hear the muffled chatter of Hange and Eren talking. I maneuvered through the shop and eventually, I was at the entrance. Upon my arrival, I saw that they were in the midst of a conversation. I didn’t bother to listen. They both settled their eyes on me. 

“Heading out, Levi?” Hange asked. 

I didn’t trust myself to speak in that moment. My voice would be shaky, just like my hands. I just gave her a brief nod and squeezed between them, pushing the door of the parlor open.

As soon as the door was closed and that bell stopped ringing, I let out a sigh of relief. I walked to the side of the building and leaned against the brick wall. I haven’t been this shook up for years. Maybe everything was coming back to me after all. 

I could hear Hange now. 

_Levi, he can’t hurt you anymore. You’re okay now._

I laughed bitterly and shifted my boot against the crumbling rubble. I slung my backpack forwards and shoved my hand inside the side pocket and snatched my headphones. Music would calm me down.

I put in my headphones and inserted the jack into my cell. I shuffled through my playlists and selected a song that always seemed to calm me. 

I tilted my head back on the wall and just closed my eyes and breathed. I knew I was overreacting. I knew that Eren Yeager had no ill intent when he asked me out on a date.

_A date._

The word kept echoing in my head. I hadn’t been on one in years. Literal years. Hange was always urging me to go on one though.

_Come on, Lee, one little date won’t hurt. I mean unless he’s an axe murderer or some shit- but that doesn’t happen too often, right? So I think you’ll be fine. Look I even downloaded a dating app on your phone!_

She was in the middle of making a profile for me when I snatched my phone back from her vice-like grip and deleted it. And that was that. I didn’t speak of it again, and neither did she. She begrudgingly let the subject go, but I had a feeling that she’d be bringing it up later.

I groaned and pushed myself off of the brick wall. I could finally breathe again, and the world eventually felt like it wasn’t going to collapse on my shoulders. I took out my headphones and threw them back in my backpack. I was heading towards my reserved parking spot when I saw him. Right beside my black 1965 Ford Mustang was Eren casually sitting on his motorcycle. 

I could feel his eyes fixed on me as I unlocked my car and moved to open the door. 

“Levi,” I heard from behind me. I turned. 

Eren looked at me from his bike. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked calmly. 

“No,” I said after a brief moment. “No, you don’t,” I told him honestly. 

He didn’t make me uncomfortable. I hadn’t lied when I told him that. No, it was something else entirely that made my anxiety spike. Rather, someone. It’d been years, yet I hadn’t gotten over it still. 

He stood up from his bike and walked forward, stopping a couple of steps away from me. He seemed to tower over me, even though I was wearing platform boots. 

I scratched at my undercut awkwardly. “Uh- it’s not your fault. I just panicked. You didn’t do anything wrong,” I admitted, my eyes locked on the ground. 

He gave a small grunt of acknowledgment. “I see. After my tattoo is finished, I want you to consider it. I’ve known Hange for years. Ask her whatever you want to know,” he said, a smirk appearing on his lips. 

I gaped at him. He was expecting me to give him a definitive answer after his appointment was through? He was bold, I had no doubt in my mind about that. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask Hange about Eren after all. 

I couldn’t just keep running from my problems. I knew that, yet I did it all the same. Of course, Hange always pushed me to do stuff out of my comfort zone but a _date?_ I prayed that this wasn’t some elaborate scheme of hers. 

Eren ran his fingers through his long, chestnut hair. His bright green eyes bore into mine and in that moment he looked wild, like a predator sizing up its prey. He wrapped his hair into a messy bun, brushing the stray strands out of his face. 

I realized that I didn’t give him an answer, too caught up in looking at him. “Fine. I will then.” I said smoothly without a single catch in my voice. Steadily, I could feel my courage returning. 

He smiled sincerely, his eyes crinkled at the corners. “I look forward to your answer then, Levi.” 

I stared as he hopped back onto his bike, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. For the second time that night, I felt my cheeks become red with heat. 

Eren turned his head towards me and bit his lip for a brief second. “Tan bello que eres,” Eren said. Though I had no idea what it meant, it sounded beautiful coming from his lips. 

He winked at me one last time before he rode off. I let out a breath. I turned towards my car, opened the door, and plopped down in the seat. 

This wasn’t at all how I imagined my day would go.

Eren Yeager was a mysterious man. Why hadn’t Hange ever talked about him? I’d known her for years, surely she would have mentioned him, right? But I’d never even heard her say his name before today.

Just who was he? I decided that thinking about him until my brain started to hurt wasn’t going to get me anywhere. I inserted my car keys into the ignition and started the engine. 

I could definitely use a good nap after I went home. Hopefully, Hange wouldn’t stay up all night watching shitty romcoms again. I cringed at the thought. 

The last time she stayed up watching them, I wasn’t even able to get a wink of sleep. It goes without saying that I was very grouchy the next day. I didn’t get much sleep to begin with and I didn’t need Hange fucking up my sleep schedule even more. 

There was a sudden ping coming from my phone. 

_So, Shorty, did you say yes to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?_

A text from Hange. I groaned. I wasn’t going to answer her right now. I just needed to calm down and settle my frazzled nerves. I threw my phone onto the passenger's seat and turned on the radio. 

If I went home right now, it wouldn’t be long until Hange got off of work. She’d be on my case the whole night. Maybe if I drove around for a couple of hours she would be fast asleep by the time I arrived. 

But this was Hange. Wishful thinking wasn’t gonna get me anywhere with her. Perhaps I could text Isabel and Farlan and ask if they wanted to hang out somewhere. Usually, I was either too busy or tired to spend time with friends. It would definitely be a nice change of pace. 

I retrieved my phone from where I tossed it down and dialed Isabel’s number. The phone rang for maybe a few seconds before she picked up.

“Hey, what’s up, Lee?” Isabel’s energetic voice boomed from the phone speaker. 

“Hey, I hope you and Farlan aren’t too busy. I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go out for drinks? It’s been a while and I could use the company.” 

“Really? You’re free? Absolutely, Lee! I’ll go grab Far and he can pick you up from your house.”

I hummed my agreement. After I hung up, I flopped my phone back into the seat and set off in the direction of my house. Well, apartment technically speaking. 

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Isabel and Farlan leaned up against a car. Their eyes lit up as they saw my car pulling into the empty spot next to them. 

I grabbed my phone from the seat next to mine and stepped out. Within seconds, Isabel was enveloping me in an air restricting bear hug. 

“Levi! I’m so happy to see you! It’s been a while!” She squealed.

I awkwardly tried to squeeze my arms out of her tight grip, but she didn’t seem to notice. Farlan walked forward and practically pried her off of me.

Farlan smiled at me gently. “Sorry about her. You know how she is. I’m glad to see you, Lee.” He went in for a hug, and for a brief second, I could see Isabel pouting.

I wrapped my arms around Farlan, though it was a bit awkward considering how tall he was. When he let go, Isabel was no longer pouting. She was grinning like a madman and I knew instantly that she was up to no good.

I decided to shrug it off. I was here to let loose. Whatever happens, happens. My phone buzzed again, vibrating from within my pocket. This time, I decided not to look. 

Worrying would get me nowhere. Tonight was a night just for us three, and Eren Yeager certainly wouldn’t get in the way of that. 


End file.
